<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Raptured by knotcricket</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28499265">Raptured</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/knotcricket/pseuds/knotcricket'>knotcricket</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>ABDL, Alien Abduction, Aliens Made Them Do It, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angels are Aliens, Blasphemy probably but let's not get hung up on it, Breeding, Daddy Kink, Dean threw away Sam's toy soldier when he rebuilt the Impala, Diapers, Egg Preg, Extremely Dubious Consent, Forced Infantilism, M/M, Mpreg, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Non-Consensual Spanking, Post-Apocalypse, Xenophilia, but the good kind, magic underwear, sexual age play, whoops!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:42:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,840</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28499265</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/knotcricket/pseuds/knotcricket</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Sam fail to stop the Apocalypse at the end of Season 5 but instead of the world ending they find themselves selected to be raptured up on to a spaceship. The alien species, which has appeared to humanity previously as angels, travels the universe looking for other species to cross-pollinate with. But first, the newly selected omegas, including Sam and Dean, have been matched with their soulmates, Alpha angels who will help ease their transition into their new lives.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>177</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Dust in the Wind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dean tore his way back up into consciousness and then felt a little silly when he opened his eyes and saw he was lying in a massive comfy bed with a blue plushy headboard. There was a pale blue blanket pulled over him, one of the impossibly soft fuzzy ones you get in classy hotels.  </p><p>When he tried to sit up though, everything swam like he was at the bottom of a two-liter bottle of Jack that someone had set on fire. It was Cas that had done that and then he called Adam an “Assbutt”. Dean couldn’t help grinning as he remembered it. </p><p>Shit. Cas had exploded. And then Sammy was beating the piss out of him. It didn’t hurt any less that he was possessed at the time. </p><p>“Sammy,” he shouted surprised his voice wasn’t hoarser. He remembered screaming his throat raw in the end but it seemed fine now. </p><p>“Samuel!” There was no sound except for the distant chirping of birds. And maybe someone very far away grinding coffee although possibly that was just wishful thinking. He could use a Super Gulp sized mug right about now. </p><p>He tried to sit up again but it felt like there was a two-ton weight sitting on his stomach. </p><p>“Fuck, Cas!” </p><p>And then there was the familiar swoosh of wings and relief flooded into Dean down to his fingertips and his toes. It wasn’t the end of the world. Cas was still here. </p><p>“Cas, where are we?” Dean tried to get up again, wanting to hug the earnest angel more than he had ever wanted to do anything. He only made it onto his elbows though. </p><p>“It’s the end of the world, Dean. Try not to move too much, you’re still weak from the suction and your body needs time to adjust.” He was so happy to hear the familiar gravelly voice he missed most of what the angel was saying. </p><p>“Say what now?” </p><p>“Lucifer and Michael killed each other triggering the Apocalypse, the signal for the Rapture.” </p><p>“So it’s all over, we failed.” Dean sank back down staring up at the ceiling. It was pristine and white with an elaborate scrolled crown molding. It felt about a million miles away though, like the room was built for someone thirty feet tall. </p><p>“Only to the extent that Earth was destroyed and 90% of the population was wiped out,” Cas was explaining. “But when I recorporated, I remembered that it’s really all just the beginning of the new aeon.” </p><p>“What happened to the other 10%?” Dean groaned not sure he wanted the answer. </p><p>“They came here. I would have told you about it sooner, but when Elohim programmes us for our descent into vessels, it erases our memory of this place and the purpose of our species. It’s just for security really.” </p><p>Where to even start with that... </p><p>“Where the fuck are we?” </p><p>“You’re on a ship, Dean. Elohim is like a central computer, although it’s more organic really. Our race travels between galaxies, meeting new species and helping them to realise their potential.”</p><p>“What are you? I thought you said ‘I am an angel of the Lord’.” </p><p>“We are angels. That’s what you can call our species. It’s just that the last time our scouts visited, the humans we interacted with didn’t quite understand what we were trying to convey. They thought we were supernatural instead of extra-terrestrial.”</p><p>“Fucking alien abduction...” Dean groaned before trying to sit up again in alarm. “I’ll just say right now that if you’ve got a probe hidden behind your back somewhere, I’m not the one getting it shoved up my...” </p><p>“Dean, lie back and relax,” Cas said with a smile reaching a palm to his forehead and pushing him down. Dean melted like butter. “You’re going to injure yourself if you try to do too much right away.” </p><p>“Shit, what’s wrong with me?” Even lifting his arms up felt like a mission. </p><p>“I was able to salvage your body as well as your soul when the world exploded. We need to convert it to an omega form though so you can survive on the other parts of the ship – breathe a primarily mercury-based atmosphere for example and walk when the level of gravity is ten times what you’re used to. It’s a long process that takes a toll.”  </p><p>“Where’s Sam?” </p><p>“He’s here. In another chamber. Gabriel is taking care of him.” </p><p>“Can I see him?” </p><p>“Yes, when you’re both ready.” </p><p>“I’m ready now.”</p><p>“No, you aren’t Dean. You have a long road ahead of you.” </p><p>“What do I have to do?” </p><p>“There’s an acclimation period. Mental as well as physical. You need to get used to your new life.” </p><p>“Which is what?” </p><p>“Elohim has matched all of the omegas that were raptured with an Alpha angel. I’m your Alpha. We’re soulmates.”</p><p>“Soulmates?” Dean asked, his face compressing. “No, no, no, no... hang on a minute.” </p><p>He managed to roll over twice but then fell off the side of the bed. Cas caught him before he could hit the floor which suddenly seemed miles away (how tall was this bed?) and placed him back on the sheets. But not before Dean saw what he was wearing. </p><p>“Why am I in a fucking diaper?” </p><p>“They’re small cloths,” Cas told him.  “For hygiene. Angels don’t need to evacuate anything, so you’ll need to wear one until your omega form is developed enough not to need it. There aren’t any toilets on the ship.”</p><p>Dean scraped at his sides trying to pull the diaper off but he couldn’t seem to get his fingers under the edge of it. It was like it was molded against his skin. </p><p>“Take it off. Fucking now, Cas. I’ll crap in a bucket if I have to.” </p><p>“Dean, listen to me. I know there are a lot of adjustments to make all at once, but you need to calm down and accept it. The sooner you relax and let me take care of you, the sooner you can visit Sam and your other friends – Bobby, Jody, Donna, Ash, Garth. They’re all here.” </p><p>Dean howled with frustration and thrashed back and forth but he couldn’t find the energy even to roll over again. He was dimly aware that Cas was raising some kind of railing around the three sides of the bed not facing the wall. It wasn’t that high. He could have climbed out if he wanted to. Except he felt like his arms and legs were jelly and he could barely keep his eyes open. </p><p>Then he felt Cas’s hand on his forehead again. He must have been doing some kind of mojo thing because it felt cool on his skin and then he was really dropping off in earnest. </p><p>“Get some sleep, Dean,” he heard as he drifted under. The blanket was being pulled back over him and even though it was hot, the weight of it was reassuring. “We’ll talk some more when you’ve rested.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Enter Sandman</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Dean woke up the second time he was starving. And he had to pee. Desperately. The room had gotten darker. It made it harder to believe he was on a ship when there was still weather. He could see out the window that it was close to sunset and he could feel a very light breeze on his face. </p><p>There was a massive wardrobe built into one wall with about six doors on it. Low book shelves ran around most of the rest of the room (although Dean realised they would still be taller than him if he was on the ground). There was a dresser and big blanket chest, a comfy armchair and side table and then a low brightly colored table and chair set in the middle of the room. </p><p>He was freaking out but the room looked so normal (other than how enormous everything was) it helped to ground him a little bit. </p><p>He used the rails on the side of the bed to pull himself to his feet and then tried to lift himself over. Just getting his leg up to waist height was a struggle and his arms and abs were doing little to help. He tried placing his feet on either side of the rail and shimmying up monkey style but he just slid back down when he was nearly to the top. </p><p>Landing on his ass reminded him that his bladder was close to exploding and he wailed in frustration.  </p><p>Cas was standing next to the bed a second later tsking at him. Dean realised his neck was craning back to look up at him. </p><p>“Dude, are you getting taller?” </p><p>“I have access to my full measure of grace here. I’ve amplified my vessel to accommodate it more comfortably.” </p><p>“How big do you get?” </p><p>“My true form is about thirty feet tall but I can enter vessels in a range of sizes if I choose to.” </p><p>“Am I going to grow too?”</p><p>“Yes, Dean. Eventually our true forms will be about the same height.” Dean smiled a little at that but, of course, it mattered less if he was thirty feet tall if everyone else was as well. </p><p>And then Cas was lifting him off the bed like he weighed nothing and sat in the armchair, settling Dean in his lap. The hunter winced again. His bladder was throbbing now and every little movement sent a sharp pain racing around his midsection. </p><p>“What’s wrong?” Cas asked immediately. </p><p>“Nothing,” Dean lied. “I’m fine.” He’d just have to spend eternity in agony with his legs crossed. </p><p>“Dean. It’s perfectly normal for omegas to go pee in their diapers while their forms are adapting. I don’t mind taking care of you. It’s what I’m here for as your Alpha.” </p><p>“Well, it’s not perfectly normal for me and nobody asked you to do that.” It came out with more hostility than Dean intended and he could see Cas was a little hurt by it. Which made him feel like a douchebag. </p><p>“You can’t hold onto it forever,” Cas reasoned. “And the sooner you’re done, the sooner we can do more enjoyable things.” </p><p>“Like what?” Dean was about to say “play hopscotch and finger-paint” as a sarcastic joke but choked on the words. There was nothing funny about it. </p><p>“We can have some dinner.” Food did sound good. Dean’s stomach rumbled betraying him but Cas was kind enough not to grin too obviously. </p><p>“And I can show you more of our chamber. We can’t go outside yet. Not until you’re adapted. But there are a number of other ‘rooms’ and some ‘outdoor’ spaces.” Cas air-quoted briefly and then brought his hands back quickly to Dean’s sides to stabilise him. </p><p>The second time he must have squeezed a kidney accidentally because the next thing Dean knew he was draining into the diaper and it felt amazing. Like lying on his back at the top of a mountain he just climbed with his arms outstretched. The diaper was puffing up visibly and getting warm but he didn’t feel wet against his skin like he expected it too. Three little blue lines became visible running up the centre of his crotch. </p><p>He looked up at Cas, mortified, but the angel looked elated. “You’re doing so well,” Cas reassured him. </p><p>Every time he thought he was done there was another spurt. Dean pushed it out actively now, not wanting to have a repeat of this experience any time in the near future or to drag it out a second longer than he had to. Cas waited patiently, gently rubbing the small of his back. </p><p>“Done?” Cas checked when Dean started squirming to get down and fussing with the top of the diaper. </p><p>“Yes,” he admitted miserably. And then before he could do anything else, Cas’s massive hand was cupping his crotch. </p><p>“Whoa! Watch the junk.” The hand didn’t move though. It was just mojoing away all the pee, leaving Dean in the same diaper but dry and with no blue lines. And then Cas took his hand away and stood up, carrying Dean out of the room propped against one hip. </p><p>It was upsetting but it could have been worse. At least he didn’t have to be changed on a table like a baby with his ass in the air for everyone to see. And Cas was doing his best to make it all seem normal. </p><p>Before he could dwell on it any more, his attention was drawn to their surroundings. They were in a hallway that looked like a normal house. Striped wallpaper and a runner carpet and inoffensive landscape paintings. At the end of the hall, they came down a flight of stairs into a big sunny kitchen area with a breakfast nook in one corner. </p><p>Cas set him into a high chair and strapped him in. Dean protested but had to admit that he still felt a bit unstable and wasn’t 100% sure he wouldn’t fall out of a regular chair. At least it meant food was on the horizon. He kicked his legs up and down to test them until the strain on his abs was too much. </p><p>“Do you have burgers?” he craned around trying to see what Cas was pulling out of the fridge. </p><p>The angel paused for a moment lost in thought. Then closed the door and came over to the high chair bending down until they were face to face. </p><p>“I can give you a choice, Dean.” There was a long pause while he waited for a response. </p><p>“What kind of choice?” Dean ran his fingers around the edge of the tray reluctant to make eye contact. </p><p>“To grow your omega form, I need to feed you a special food called mana. It will help your grace grow more quickly and you can get out of these,” Cas gave a playful little tug to the edge of his small cloths, “a little faster”. </p><p>“What’s the other choice?”</p><p>“I can give you a burger but as long as you eat human food, until your omega form is mature, your digestive system will continue to work. In addition to wetting your small clothes you will also mess them and then I will have to change them.”</p><p>“Yeah, no. We’re doing the other one.” </p><p>“Good,” Cas replied giving him a brilliant smile, messing up Dean’s hair playfully, and then standing and turning. </p><p>He walked back to the kitchen and pulled a rack of bottles out of the sterilizer. </p><p>“Hang on,” Dean shouted. “That’s not part of the deal.”</p><p>“I’m afraid it’s the only way,” Cas explained as he held the open bottle under a tap and it filled with what looked like pale blue soft serve ice cream. </p><p>“How can that be the only way?” Dean protested as he struggled in earnest to get out of the chair now. The tray was clamping him down and now his arms were aching from the strain as well. </p><p>“To take in mana safely you have to do it consciously and deliberately, eagerly. It’s not enough just to chew and swallow. You have to relax yourself into it while drawing it in steadily. Sometimes it takes some practice. The bottle makes it a lot easier to accept it the most effective way.”</p><p>Cas walked back to the high chair to find a very angry omega with his arms crossed over his chest. </p><p>“I can accept it with my own spoon like a goddamn grown up,” Dean told him levelly. </p><p>“Dean,” Cas warned him. “You can drink your bottle like a good boy or you can have a burger and let me change you. Those were your two choices. At least try it. You’ll like it. It tastes like a milkshake. There’s different flavours and if you don’t like this one, I can make you another one.” </p><p>Cas set the bottle on the tray meaningfully and looked directly into the omega’s eyes. </p><p>“Choice three,” Dean told him glaring back. “I’ll starve to death right here.” And with a sweep of his arm, he knocked the bottle off the tray. </p><p>Fortunately, Cas had a sense that that was how things were going to go. He caught the bottle, walked back to the kitchen counter and set it down. Then he crossed over to a chair by the patio doors, sat down and started nonchalantly reading a cookbook from the nearby bookshelf. </p><p>Dean screamed and cursed and kicked, but Cas just kept on ignoring him. Who did he think he was kidding? Angels didn’t even eat anything really. Why was he reading a stupid cookbook? Dean’s whole world was collapsing. </p><p>“Cas,” Dean hollered. “You let me out of here right now and I’ll kick your ass into the next solar system, angel or not.” </p><p>“That’s not a very persuasive argument, little boy.” </p><p>“I’m not a little boy!” </p><p>“You are right now. When you’re ready to ask me politely, you can have your bottle back and when you’ve finished your yummy bottle we can go do something more fun. If you want to wear yourself out having a tantrum and go straight to bed after dinner, that’s your decision to make.” </p><p>“I’m not having a tantrum!” Dean shouting indignantly as he thrashed back and forth. The chair wasn’t budging an inch though and neither was Cas. It was only two or three more minutes of yelling every curse word he could think of and slamming his little fists on the tray before Dean started to slump over sniffling sporadically. His tummy grumbled so loudly Cas could hear it across the room and had to hide his victorious smirk by raising his book a little higher. </p><p>A few more minutes and a very quiet “Cas” could be heard. </p><p>“Yes, Dean,” the angel replied as if the last ten minutes hadn’t happened. </p><p>“Can I have a burger, please?” </p><p>“I’ll give you the burger if you want it, Dean, but if you throw another tantrum when it’s time to change your small cloths you’re going to get a spanking.” </p><p>“You can try,” the omega mumbled as Cas went back to the fridge. </p><p>The angel pivoted on his heel and strode directly over to the high chair with purpose. </p><p>“Whoa, dude. I didn’t actually mean it,” Dean exclaimed raising both of his arms over his head in defence.</p><p>Cas popped the tray loose with one finger and lifted the omega out of the chair and over his lap in a single smooth motion. Dean tensed but didn’t have the energy left to struggle seriously. Not that it would have done him any good. </p><p>“I am your Alpha now, young man. Whether you like it or not, that means you will obey me and show me respect when you speak to me. Do you understand?” </p><p>“Shit, Cas. Lighten up.” </p><p>The angel’s hand came down with a resounding thud on the padding of Dean’s diaper. It didn’t exactly hurt. More a deep throbbing sensation under the globes of his ass. The worst part was hanging upside down over Cas’s knee with the blood rushing into his head and the total helplessness. Even if he hadn’t exhausted himself earlier, the Alpha could crush him like a bug if he really wanted to. Dean gave a shuddery breath at the thought. </p><p>“Do you want to try that again, little boy?” </p><p>“OK, yeah fine. I get it.” Another thud, this time just under the other cheek. </p><p>“Yes, fine, what?”</p><p>“Yes, fine, Sir.” </p><p>“It’s a start,” Cas said with a sigh. “I’m very disappointed, Dean. I was so pleased when Elohim matched us. I’ve worked very hard these past few days to prepare everything that you would need. I’ve been so excited for us to start our new life together. I wanted us to have a good first day. There’s so many amazing things I can’t wait to show you. I can’t tell you how long I’ve been looking forward to making our chamber really feel like home. But because you’ve exhausted yourself misbehaving, all of that will have to wait. Now your spanking will begin.” </p><p>A steady rhythm of thuds started falling on either cheek. No individual one was that painful but the tenth or fifteenth one in the same spot set off a deep ache in Dean he could feel all the way up in his chest and throat and the next thing he knew he was sobbing and saying how sorry he was over and over again. Where the fuck was that coming from? He hadn’t even cried when his Dad died and here he was blubbing over a spanking softer than what he used to get when he was three. </p><p>As soon as he started apologising, Cas stopped and turned him over so he was propped up on the Alpha’s knee, his sore backside hanging over so there was no pressure on it. Dean kept on crying into his shoulder unsure how to stop now that he’d started. Cas brought one hand up to stroke his hair over his ear while the other arm held him securely. </p><p>“I’m sorry,” Dean sniffled when he could catch his breath. “I’m not mad at you Cas. I know you’re just trying to be nice. I just hate everything about this. And I want Sammy.” </p><p>“It’s OK, baby,” Cas cooed at him. “It’s all just new. Shhhh. No need to cry now. The sooner we can get you through your transition the sooner you can see your brother, I promise. ”</p><p>Dean buried his head even further into the angel’s armpit. It felt so amazing, he didn’t even notice the press of something warm and soft between his lips. Instinctively he gave it a quick suck and was rewarded with the most amazing rush of sugary goodness – like bubblegum cotton candy straight out of the blower. </p><p>His eyes flew open and he sat up as soon as he swallowed. “That’s amazing!” </p><p>“I told you,” Cas said with a chuckle. “You just need to trust me. I would never do anything to hurt you. And I’ll do everything I can to make the difficult things easier.”</p><p>But all of his sincerity was lost on Dean who was grabbing for the bottle with both hands and then snuffling it down greedily. Cas rubbed between his shoulder blades while he drank and pressed a soft kiss into the crown of his hair. He could almost smell the faint spark of Dean’s grace growing a little stronger. </p><p>Had it been less than a day? It felt like the omega had been in his care forever. Like some piece of his wandering soul had returned to him at last.  </p><p>He caught a dropping bottle for the second time as Dean drifted off in his arms but this time it was empty. </p><p>Humming a little lullaby, Cas carried him back upstairs to his crib. Tomorrow would be an even better day.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Magic Carpet Ride</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dean woke up with an extremely confusing boner and no way to get at it. He could feel the coiling in his gut, could see the puffing up at the front of his diaper, but there was so much padding he could barely feel anything when he rubbed and there was still no way to get his hands in under the edge. Rolling over onto his belly was a tiny bit better but the angle just wasn’t right, the mattress didn’t have enough give, and it was harder to breathe like this.</p><p>It’s not that he was even remotely in the mood to get off. He just wanted to make the tension go away as quickly as possible – certainly before Cas got there. </p><p>Looking up, Dean noticed a big stuffed horse had been added lying across the foot of the crib bed. It was a mustang with black and white patches and cool little speckles all over him like someone had flicked a paintbrush at it. He looked exactly like the kind of horse Dean had dreamed about riding all those boring hours in the back seat of the Impala spent imagining he was a cowboy. </p><p>Untangling himself from his blanket and crawling over to touch it, his fur and mane felt amazing too – like velvet. Dean could rub his face against it for hours. Using the rails of the crib bed he managed to pull himself up enough so he could plop down across the horse’s back. It’s legs splayed out in every direction flat across the mattress but Dean was able to hold himself up and balance with a little help from the bars like he was really riding. And the back of the horse’s neck was putting pressure on him at just the right angle to help relieve his earlier problem. </p><p>He gave a little experimental bounce and was just deciding this was something he could work with in a pinch when there was a swoosh of wings and there was Caszilla again peering straight at him over the railing of the crib and smiling at him and was that a goddamn twinkle in his eye? </p><p>“Good morning, Dean.” </p><p>He gave a little shout of surprise and collapsed onto his side, his boner solved for the moment at least. Half leaning up he moaned, “Shit Cas! A little warning next time? We’re going to have to get you a cat bell or something.” </p><p>“I’m not a cat, Dean. I’m your Alpha.” And with that he was lifting Dean out of the crib and carrying him over to sit in the rocking chair, one hand folded under Dean’s crotch to support his weight. He had another bottle in his hand which he set on top of the closest bookshelf.  </p><p>“It’s dry already, will you let go?” There weren’t even any blue lines. Cas was just making excuses now to grope him. </p><p>Instead of answering, Cas settled into the chair with Dean on his lap and then pressed the bottle into his mouth. </p><p>He couldn’t tell if he was hungry or not. His stomach was doing backflips. All he knew was that it was way too early in the morning to be sitting on his (ex) best friend’s gigantor lap while he shoved a giant nipple at his face. </p><p>He clamped his lips together and shook his face back and forth so that Cas couldn’t maintain contact. </p><p>“Dean... you know you like these. All you have to do is drink your bottle and then I have some activities planned that I know you’re going to like.”</p><p>Dean slowed down shaking his head a little and struggled to get off his lap – not that he knew what he wanted to do if he was set down on the floor anyway. His dance card wasn’t exactly full since the destruction of his home planet. </p><p>“Does someone need another spanking?”</p><p>“No, you goon. My stomach hurts. I’m not hungry.” He was trying not to sound pouty but suspected he might have. Why couldn’t everyone just leave him alone? It’s not like he’d had a ton of privacy growing up the way he did, but not having a hope of even second of it now made him want to kick the shit out of something.  </p><p>“I’m sorry to hear that Dean. Sometimes it takes a little while for omegas to get used to digesting mana. But you need to take it at regular intervals now until you complete your growth cycle or you’re going to get sick. Why don’t you just try a little and it might help your tummy feel a little more settled?” </p><p>Glaring at him, Dean snatched the bottle, took a sip, was surprised by the asskicking goodness again and then started guzzling down the rest of it. He did not have a “tummy” so there was nothing to “settle”. He did feel slightly less shitty though he had to admit.  </p><p>“There,” Dean declared holding up the bottle for the Alpha again and twisting it back and forth to show it was empty. He tossed it on the floor just before Cas could reach it but the angel leaned forward and caught it anyway. </p><p>“Thank you, Dean. Do you feel any better?”</p><p>“No,” the omega grumped and resumed his struggles to be set down again.  </p><p>“Let’s go have some fun then.” </p><p>----</p><p>Castiel hitched his crabby omega up over his hip again and carried him out into the hall. Technically he should try to get some clothes on him at some point but their chamber was temperature controlled so he didn’t really need them. The Alpha suspected they’d be butting heads again about the limited style options for omegas Dean’s age. He wanted to show him some things he knew Dean would actually enjoy first and pace out introducing him to the things he would definitely baulk at. </p><p>He turned left this time and took Dean down to the playroom at the end of the hall. He’d tried to limit the number of activities on offer so that Dean didn’t get overwhelmed too quickly but seeing it again he had to admit he might have gone overboard. Most of the walls were covered in workstations. He’d chosen to decorate the walls in stripes of different shades of orange to promote alertness, but you could hardly see them now. The centre of the room was a little less cluttered but had clearance areas marked out on the floor in white tape to provide enough space for the more physical activities. </p><p>Despite himself, the little omega was looking around curiously, craning his neck around to try to figure out all of the different stations. </p><p>“What’s all this for?” he asked aiming for cool and casual but Castiel picked a little thread of nerves out of his voice. </p><p>The Alpha touched one of the walls and a screen appeared covered in complex wire diagrams, symbols enclosed in hexagonal badges and Enochian characters. “Right now, you’re at Level One,” the angel explained pointing at characters that were meaningless to the omega but wanting to keep his attention engaged instead of wandering around the room. </p><p>“The purpose of this stage is to acclimate you to your new home environment and your day to day routine with your Alpha.” The omega shuddered ever so slightly at the word ‘home’ and Castiel gave him a warm smile and slight squeeze of reassurance.  </p><p>“At Level Two, you’ll be ready to leave our chamber and join the rest of your cohort for further training. The environment there isn’t as extreme as it would be on the rest of the ship but you still need to prepare for it. At the moment, even though you are in excellent physical condition for a human, you would be unable to move or to breathe for more than a minute or two there. This room is to help improve your conditioning. There’s an examination covering all of your basic skills and when you and your brother have both passed it, you’ll be able to see Sam again every day at training and whenever else you want to. I’ll be able to take you to Gabriel’s chamber for visits and they’ll be able to come here.” </p><p>“So what’s this?” Dean asked pointing at the writing on the diagram. </p><p>“It’s a kind of checklist of all the skills you need to master. We can work on a few of them every day until I’m satisfied with your progress and then I’ll register you for the examination. The more you cooperate, the quicker we can get you and Sam back together, you see.” </p><p>“What’s on the list?” the omega asked narrowing his eyes a little. </p><p>“There’s some physical skills – we need to increase your lung capacity, breath control and muscle strength so you can survive and function at 15% of our normal gravity and atmosphere. Our chamber is only set at 5% at the moment but I’ll be gradually increasing it as you progress. We’ll also work on your sense of balance and reflexes so you’ll be more comfortable in zero g chambers. And we’ll work a little on your communication skills in Enochian. You won’t be able to leave our chamber or join the training group until you can tell people who you are and where you live, explain if you need anything or are in distress and read directional signs on the rest of the ship. It’s mostly for your own safety in case you get lost.” Dean looked put out by the last bit but not enough to challenge him on it.  </p><p>“Is that all it says? There’s a lot more writing there.” </p><p>“There’s more on the checklist but it’s mostly medical and I don’t want to bore you with it. Adjustments to various hormone levels, bone density, saturation levels of grace in your cerebrospinal fluid. They’re not things you can control or need to worry about as long as you’re taking your mana regularly and getting an appropriate amount of rest. In this room, we’ll just focus on the things you can improve with deliberate effort.” </p><p>Castiel finally set him down a little but stayed crouched over supporting him under his arms. Dean took a tentative step and then looked surprised that the floor bounced a little like a trampoline. After a couple wobbly steps, he was grinning and bouncing deliberately to see how high he could go.</p><p>“That’s very good Dean,” Castiel told him as he lifted him up and then strapped him into the practice chair he’d selected for today. It looked like a miniature pilot’s cockpit with a black control panel covered in buttons spread out all around Dean’s waist. Unlike a plane, though, his legs were dangling out the bottom and just touching the floor. </p><p>“It looks like a TIE fighter,” the omega informed him excitedly. </p><p>“Does it sweetheart?” Dean crinkled his nose up at the last word but let it go for now.</p><p>“Do we get to fly these?” </p><p>“Someday when you’re bigger. We’re travelling to our next colony at the moment so we can start a new aeon and when we get there we sometimes use shuttles like these to go back and forth when we need bring things down to the surface.” </p><p>“What do I do?” the bewildered omega asked. </p><p>Castiel pointed to a little mouthpiece that was about eye level to Dean now. “You bounce on the ground and then try to blow into this as hard as you can,” he explained. </p><p>He could tell the omega was dying to crack wise but for once he thought better of it and cooperated. Dean gave a few tentative bounces on the floor until he could get high enough for his lips to reach the mouthpiece. Then on the fourth leap he huffed into it, only able to get about half his mouth around it and the last bit of his exhale directly into it. A little shimmering bubble formed under the windscreen in front of him and started to drift away. One of the buttons on the control panel lit up. Castiel showed him how to use the joystick to get the beam pointed in the right direction and then told Dean to push the button. When he did a little laser pointed at it, the heat popping it and an electric guitar note sounded. </p><p>The omega looked up at him with a grin and then started bouncing more to do it again. After the fifth or sixth time, he realised that pressing different buttons each time made different notes and if he timed it right he could play the opening bars of Eye of the Tiger. Castiel stayed kneeling next to him just outside the frame of the cockpit to encourage him, monitor his vitals and enjoy the obvious fun he was having. </p><p>Dean was dripping sweat and gasping for breath when Castiel clasped onto both of his sides to steady him, unbuckled him and started to pull him back out of the practice chair. </p><p>“Wait.... this... best... part...” the omega panted straining to still reach the control panels.</p><p>“I’m glad you like it,” the Alpha told him sincerely. “We’ll definitely come back and you can do some more tomorrow.” </p><p>His swollen small clothes dragged a little on the edge of the control panel as Castiel was pulling him out of the seat. The Alpha was happy to see Dean had been so absorbed in his game he hadn’t even noticed when he’d peed them. </p><p>He did as soon as he was back up in Castiel’s arms though, turning beet red and writhing to get away while the Alpha cleansed them for him. </p><p>“Don’t be silly, Dean. I told you it’s totally normal and what I’m here for. There’s no reason to fuss.” </p><p>His small cloths were dry before the omega could come up with a smart response so he went with pretending nothing had just happened and oh aren’t those other things over there terribly interesting. </p><p>“When do we start the training?” Dean pointed at the little geodesic jungle gym and monkey bars. </p><p>“You already did it,” Castiel told him genuinely confused. </p><p>“That wasn’t training. That was just goofing around.” Castiel gave a little internal sigh. In other words, that wasn’t what John Winchester would have called a real work out. </p><p>“Your training is meant to be fun, Dean. Your breath control on the last two targets was a 34% improvement over the first two and you maintained your target heart rate for almost seven minutes. That’s very good for a first effort.” </p><p>“I can keep going though. I haven’t even puked yet. What about that one?” He pointed at a hopper ball tilted into one of the corners.  </p><p>“Dean, we’re certainly not going to train until you ‘puke’. I know you’re in a hurry but that would be counterproductive. Why don’t we try some Enochian and then I think it will be time for lunch?” </p><p>To prove his point, Castiel set Dean down to let him try to walk beside him the last few steps to the hammock chair. The little omega immediately started wobbling on jelly legs and then grasped the Alpha’s wrists with both hands pretending his intention had always been swinging around under him instead of trying to walk. </p><p>Castiel sat in the chair and pulled Dean up into his lap, rocking lightly while the omega wriggled around into a more comfortable position. Once they were both settled in, he pulled out a tablet, tapped it open and a holographic symbol started rotating over it. </p><p>“You should pick up Enochian quite quickly. It’s very similar to Phoenician.” </p><p>“Well OK then. Fire away.” He suspected the little omega was being sarcastic somehow but wasn’t sure how so he just cleared his throat instead. </p><p>“Let’s start at the beginning, the first symbol is Alepha.”</p><p>Dean traced the lines in the air with his finger impatiently. “Right, tipped over seven wearing a bowtie, next...” </p><p>“Slow down Dean. This means ‘guide’ or ‘the one who walks down the path first’. This is the name you should call me as a sign of respect, especially when we are outside our chamber or around other angels.”</p><p>“What, you want me to call you ‘Alepha’ now?” That was definitely sarcasm bordering on disrespect but Castiel decided to pick his battles for now and push on. </p><p>“No, that’s the name of the written symbol. In spoken Enochian, the word is pronounced ‘Dadi’.” </p><p>He had been expecting some resistance, which seemed to be the trend, but was a little surprised when the omega burst into semi-hysterical laughter. “Ha! You had me going for a second there Cas with the diaper mojo and the Mad Hatter décor. You win. Very funny. You can turn the cameras off now and shut this shit down.” </p><p>“I’m not joking Dean.”</p><p>“You totally are.”</p><p>“I very much am not.” </p><p>Dean shifted so he was no longer curled into the Alpha’s arm. Castiel let him go as far as he judged safe without the omega falling out of his lap. Dean tried to bat away the hands that were holding him steady. </p><p>“Let’s just be perfectly clear. It will be a very, very cold day in Hell before I ever call you that.” </p><p>“Well, since the Apocalypse, the mean temperature in Hell has been...” </p><p>Dean threw his head back and started yelling and waving his arms, threatening to topple over backwards off the Alpha’s knees. Castiel judged it safer to set him back down on the ground to have his little tantrum. It was shorter than the previous one, since Dean was already so close to conking out for his nap anyway. </p><p>Castiel climbed out of the chair so he was sitting cross-legged on the floor next to his little one and tried several times to start explaining again but each time as soon as he spoke Dean started shouting over him and thrashing around again. Finally he seemed to have worn himself out. </p><p>“Dean, I have no intention of forcing you to do anything you don’t really want to.” The omega gave a very loud snort, but Castiel chose to stay focused.  </p><p>“I can understand why you’re uncomfortable calling me that now and you’re welcome to come to it in your own time. I’m just letting you know that item 17 on your list is at least three spontaneous occurrences of using the correct form of address for your Alpha. So this is something we’re going to have to come back to before you’re cleared to see Sam. I’m happy to just leave it there for now though as it’s time for your next feeding anyway.” </p><p>He was a little worried that Dean would act out physically when he tried to pick him up, but the drained omega just folded up on to his shoulder and hung there completely limp. </p><p>“You really are doing remarkably well,” Castiel told him with an encouraging kiss to the forehead and rub to the back as he carried him back to his crib. He’d settle him in with a bottle there, as Dean looked too tired to sit up in his high chair even for a few minutes. </p><p>They’d need to talk more, of course, once the omega had had some time to process but the Alpha considered that overall the first step on their journey together had been a success.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Changes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Suggest double checking tags and making sure you're really down with non-con body mod and eventually an interspecies sexual relationship. #Itdoesn'tgetbetter</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“How do I know we’re really on a ship?” Dean asked narrowing his eyes as Castiel finished cleaning him up after his nap. He pointed out the window of his nursery towards what looked like a cluster of trees around a small pond. There was a thin drizzle misting everything up. </p><p>“Dadi could show you the view out of one of the portholes if you like,” Castiel hummed a little absently while he carried him back out into the hallway. He wasn’t sure even that would satisfy the little hunter’s scepticism though. It would just look like a screen and Dean could easily claim it was faked. He could also tell that the omega was irritated with him for insisting on using his title, but Zachariah’s guidance had recommended it as a way to normalise its use for recalcitrant omegas.  </p><p>He was a little surprised when Dean nodded and said he wanted to see anyway. He shifted the omega onto his other hip, raised his hand to touch the wall of the hallway and Elohim responded to the glistening tendrils of his grace by thinning an area into a transparent pane a little larger than a door. </p><p>They weren’t quite at light speed, still easing their way out of the Terran cluster. There was a cloudy view of all the passing stars looking like tens of thousands of meteors and tinted slightly indigo by the hydrogen shield. </p><p>Castiel curled in a little to explain this to Dean when he noticed that the omega had gone rigid in his arms, all of the blood draining out of his face, and his wide green eyes almost popping out of his face as he stared in dread at just the bottom corner of the porthole.  </p><p>The Alpha hurried to close off the view but not before Dean retched and then vomited all over both of them. </p><p>“Oh baby, I’m sorry,” he said seeing the omega starting to turn red but still too dazed to respond. He should have factored in Dean’s fear of flying in the first place - an unforgivable lapse. </p><p>He walked quickly into the bathing room trying to hold Dean against his chest to keep as much of the mess off the carpet as he could. Once there, he set the omega down in the sink and used the spray head set for water to give him a good initial rinse. Then he took Dean’s small clothes off and dropped them in the laundry chute. </p><p>While the omega was distracted pretending not to check his genitals, Castiel shed his trenchcoat, tie and shirt and dropped them into the chute as well. Dean’s testes had shrunk a little and begun their ascent but there was no visible sign yet of his omega entrance beginning to form. Possibly some of the skin would be sensitised in the area but Castiel didn’t want to risk antagonising the omega by checking. </p><p>“What, it’s cold!” Dean insisted coming back to himself a little more and noticing the direction of the Alpha’s gaze. Castiel smiled at him widely and ran little tickling fingers over the handprints on Dean’s shoulders while the omega tried to push his hands away.</p><p>“It was probably time for your bath anyway,” he decided popping open one of the row of small drawers just under the sink. He scooped out a good quantity of depilatory gel on his fingers and then held them where Dean could see careful not to drip anything on him.</p><p>“This is a kind of conditioner for your skin,” the Alpha explained. According to Zachariah, Dean would be more likely to comply if he understood what was happening. “I’ll just apply it and then it needs to sit for thirty seconds before I wash it off. It will tingle a little but don’t scratch at it. If you get any in your eyes it will burn quite badly. I don’t want to restrain you...” </p><p>“I can do it,” Dean insisted hastily but when he tried to sit up and reach for the Alpha’s hands he found that he slipped on the cool wet marble at the bottom of the sink. </p><p>“That’s okay, Dean. It’s safer if Dadi does it. Just lie back and relax for now.”</p><p>Castiel moved swiftly to lather the gel over Dean’s arms, legs, chest and his beard area. He didn’t need to do the groin because he’d be adding the same gel to Dean’s small clothes when he wrapped him up again. Meanwhile he tried to keep up a conversation with the omega to distract him, letting him hold the detachable faucet head and examine the settings on the back of it.</p><p>“Is that a tub or a swimming pool?” Dean asked pointing at the large dais on the other side of the room while Castiel held him up a little to get his back. </p><p>“A tub,” the Alpha explained. “We can use it when you’re a little bigger and can sit up more steadily. I asked Elohim to include ‘spa jets’ which I believe you will enjoy. I had not tried them myself before. One of many technological innovations with which your species will gift us. There’s a swimming pool downstairs we can try as well once your training is a little more advanced. Don’t smack your lips, sweetheart. If you get any in your mouth, you’ll regret it.”</p><p>It was a tense thirty seconds keeping Dean from scratching himself, sucking in his lips far enough to taste the gel or smearing it up into hair that Castiel wanted to keep. Any damage wouldn’t be permanent but the hair would take six or seven months to regrow. </p><p>Finally he was able to wipe away the gel on the omega’s face with a damp cloth and then turn the water back on and rinse everything away from the rest of his body. Castiel smiled to see how clean and pink and smooth he looked after the treatment. </p><p>Noticing he did still have some vomit on his pants, however, the Alpha slipped out of them. All he had left was his socks and his loinwrap but Dean didn’t seem particularly distressed, instead tracing the patterns in the tiles on the backsplash, squinting up at the lights on the ceiling and biting his lower lip now that he was finally allowed to. </p><p>Castiel took advantage of the omega’s momentary distraction to drape a towel over the changing station and then lifted Dean into it pulling each corner of the towel up to envelope him. </p><p>The omega’s little initial squawk of protest dissolved into supressed sighs as he was massaged relentlessly by warm fluffy towels. When Dean was dry, Castiel dimmed the lights and turned on the mobile to entertain him. Pressing different buttons on the strap over his belly would show him holograms of different alien creatures just beyond his reach. There was a rail around the edge of the table as well to keep Dean rolling off but Castiel wasn’t sure a very determined omega couldn’t get over it. Better to distract him. </p><p>“Whoa, hello Fugly!”   </p><p>“That’s a Luvorian Sxixt,” Castiel explained as he laid out the changing things at the next table. </p><p>“Bless you!”</p><p>“In their natural habitat they live in underground shafts and are mostly blind. They can communicate almost telepathically with their own kind using vibrations on water vapour.”</p><p>As he explained the various creatures and answered questions, Castiel opened Dean’s fresh small cloths across the table and assembled the various gels that would go inside. Across the seat he put a wide stripe of submissive hormone gel. This would promote the development of Dean’s tractile glands which made spanking a more effective tool for guidance. </p><p>On the bridge that would go between his legs, Castiel added a generous smear of omegan hormone gel. Activated by nutrients in the mana, this would stimulate the initial development of Dean’s omegan duct until it was deep enough for Castiel to apply grace directly to his infundibulum.</p><p>Finally at the front of the small cloths, he dropped a little pool of oviary hormone gel. This would prompt the ascent of Dean’s testes to the top of his new duct and their repurposing as ovaries. Dean would keep his penis, but in his final omega form, it would exist purely for stimulation.    </p><p>Dean was so absorbed with the mobile, he almost didn’t notice when Castiel lifted his legs up and slide the small clothes under them but when his bum was set down in the cool gel, he started to squirm and squiggle and the Alpha had to rush to get the front flap up and the sides secured. </p><p>“Hey,” Dean protested trying to wriggle away but finding the restraint holding him in place. </p><p>Before he could escalate, Castiel released the strap and lifted him up saying, “There you go, all done.” </p><p>Dean frowned and tested trying to pull the small clothes off again but had no more luck than previous efforts. </p><p>“That’s cold,” Dean grumbled trying to twist out of the Alpha’s arms again. </p><p>“It will warm up in a few seconds to the same temperature as your body and then you won’t even notice it anymore,” Castiel promised carrying him back out into the hall giving him a gentle pat to the bum to activate the gel there. “Now, are you hungry or do you want to train a little more before dinner?” </p><p>The little omega’s scowl lightened slightly as he was distracted from his brewing tantrum by the options presented. </p><p>“Food I guess,” he grouched only seconds before the rumbling in his tummy would have given him away anyway. </p><p>“Food it is,” his Alpha agreed with a kiss to his temple. </p><p>----</p><p>Once Dean was tuckered out from commando crawling around the bottom of the jungle gym chasing little insects projected on the floor mat and had been settled in to his crib for the night, Castiel decided to give his brother a call. Double checking that the omega monitor on his watch was turned on for both noise and motion in Dean’s nursery, the Alpha went downstairs to his study. </p><p>He sunk into the big leather chair behind his desk, placed his hands on the surface and closed his eyes. From their Sxixt ancestors almost forty aeons ago, he and Gabriel had the ability to communicate telepathically (what Dean called ‘angel radio’) but it was easier on the grace and created a clearer transmission to go through Elohim’s comms synapses. </p><p>Assuming Gabriel was in a position to respond in kind. The first pulses Castiel sent met with no response so finally he shot a short frizzle to light the alert signal at his brother’s chamber and was rewarded with Gabriel finally connecting properly – or at least with one hand. </p><p>The Archangel was in his equivalent of the playroom in his chamber, frazzled, his attention divided by what sounded like triumphant shouting.</p><p>“They don’t ever sleep, do they? Does yours sleep?” </p><p>“Yes, sufficiently, I think,” Castiel replied smiling to himself. For all their struggles, at least he never had trouble convincing Dean to eat or sleep once he was physically worn out.  </p><p>“Look, I finished!” Sam piped up bouncing over to show Gabriel the completed puzzle on his tablet. He was wearing footie pyjamas covered in rainbow coloured pinwheels. All traces of the burden of being Lucifer’s vessel seemed to have melted away and he looked ten years younger and more relaxed. There had been a lot of concern and discussion about the risk of an adverse reaction between mana and the demon blood – to the point where his selection had almost been objected - but so far there didn’t seem to be any traces of an issue. </p><p>“That’s excellent squirt. A+.” Gabriel apparated a gold star to stick on the back of the tablet. Castiel could see it was already starting to fill up. Sam beamed up at the Archangel despite himself.</p><p>“What are you doing?” Sam asked suddenly noticing and pointing at the Gabriel’s hand pressed up against the wall. </p><p>“Telling your Uncle Cas what a great job you’re doing,” Gabriel knelt a little to gather Sam up in one arm so Castiel could see him better.  </p><p>“Hi Cas,” Sam said smiling and waving energetically but not quite looking in the right place. “Is Dean there? Is he OK?” </p><p>“He’s fine, Sam,” Castiel replied conscious that the omega couldn’t hear him but trusting Gabriel to pass along the message. “He’s sleeping now but he’s looking forward to seeing you soon.” </p><p>“He’s in bed, little bug, which you should be too,” Gabriel answered leaning in to bump the tip of his nose against the little hunter’s. </p><p>Castiel thought he saw a hint of shadow cross over Sam’s face but his resistance took a different form to Dean’s. He was a bit relieved that he wasn’t the only one facing some intransigence. Everything he’d seen so far suggested that Sam was advancing more quickly through the programme than his brother. While the Alpha wasn’t inherently competitive, he was eager to avoid Dean falling behind the other omegas in his cohort. </p><p>“Can’t I just finish one more puzzle? Please?” The little omega opened his eyes as wide as he could and increased the frequency of his blinking. Gabriel caved almost immediately, setting him down carefully in the middle of a large beanbag chair and pulling up a new game on the tablet for him. </p><p>“One more and then bedtime,” the Alpha told him with unconvincing sternness before turning a little more to also address someone else in the room. “That means you too Benny.” </p><p>For the first time, Castiel noticed another scowling omega dressed in a sailor suit. He was hunched up in the corner over his own tablet and just spat on the floor mat in reply. </p><p>“Wait, why do you have two?” Castiel couldn’t help asking. “I thought Elohim only ever matched one soulmate per Alpha.” </p><p>“It does,” Gabriel replied switching back to angel radio so they couldn’t be overheard. “It’s a temporary fix for a major stuff up upstairs. Elohim matched young Benny over there with Gadreel and had him scheduled to be revived with the rest of our cohort but then at the last second Zachariah dug up some ancient grudge about Gadreel being barred from Alpha ascension over the whole ‘minding the gates to the Garden’ brou-ha-ha. Long story short, Elohim defrosted Benny but Zachariah didn’t assign them a chamber or start Gadreel on Alpha hormones soon enough. So I’m keeping Prince Charming over there out of trouble until Gadreel can catch up and take over. Just one of the many perks of being Arch of our Garrison, little brother.” </p><p>“I’m sorry to hear about the mix up,” Castiel told him sincerely. “Please let me know if there is anything I can do to help.” </p><p>“Thanks for the offer but I think we have it under control here. It should only be for a few days anyway. And it was almost worth it to watch Naomi blow her stack at Zachariah. I thought she was going to give him some extra heads just so she could rip them off. I’m surprised you couldn’t hear it all the way down in your chamber.” Castiel could feel the top of the desk flickering a little with his brother’s laughter. “In the meantime though, here I am going on and on. Was there something you were calling about?” </p><p>“Not really,” Castiel responded. Why had he called? While Dean was his soulmate now, there were a lot of aspects of the experience that only another Alpha would really understand. He’d spent his whole existence as a beta until Elohim had given him his assignment. While the extent of his transition didn’t really compare with Dean’s and there was a lot of guidance available, he did find himself feeling somewhat at sea a lot of the time. </p><p>The difference in their rank had always kept Gabriel at a little bit of a distance but he had always been the most relatable of Castiel’s many siblings and for some reason being matched to brothers made them feel a little closer. </p><p>“I just wanted to check how you and Sam were doing. I’m glad he’s progressing well. Dean really does ask about him all the time. He’s wearing himself out with the training so he can see him at playgroup as soon as he can.”</p><p>There was a little chiming noise as Sam finished his puzzle and then held the tablet up waving it back and forth to get another sticker. Gabriel snapped his fingers and one appeared with a little flash and sparkle. </p><p>“Well, at this rate, we’ll have them back together in no time, Elohim help us all.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>